She Toes The Line
by LeSylph
Summary: She never should have listened to Vivian. Gwen/Arthur. Modern AU.


Arthur/Gwen Modern AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the characters, etc.

* * *

She nearly chokes on her cereal as the magazine she was flipping through hits the table. Merlin looks over the screen of his laptop. "Are you alright over there?"

"What? Yes." Absolutely. She's just perfect. This is not the least bit awkward. Gwen reaches for the magazine but Merlin gets to it first.

"Merlin, don't!"

"Why not? What could possibly be so- oh. Ohh." His mouth has formed an actual O as he stares at the picture. "There's no possible way that's…" his eyes scan the article. "I don't believe this."

"You don't believe this? What about me?!" She leans back in the kitchen chair and covers her face with her hands. "The one time that I let Viv talk me into something and _this_ is what happens."

"I mean it's not that bad, really."

Her phone buzzes.

**Holy hell, why didn't you tell me?!**

"It's that bad, Merlin."

"People have one night stands all the time."

"Yes, but not me. And the one time that I do, I can't even manage to do it like a normal person. Mine is there for everyone to see."

Merlin looks over the picture again, "It's not like anyone knows exactly what the two of you did. You could have been leaving after a nice, respectable, breakfast."

Her phone buzzes again and she sighs.

**Arthur Pendragon? You slept with one of the world's most eligible bachelors and didn't tell me.**

Gwen quickly responded. _I didn't ask for a last name, I didn't know._

Any other girl would have, of course. "If I read more gossip sites like Viv, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Merlin raises his eyebrows. "Don't tell me that you didn't know it was him."

"All he said was that his name was Arthur and he ran his father's business. Lots of people are named Arthur and lots of people go into their family business. How was I supposed to know that he was _the_ Arthur."

"Well, are you going to see him again?"

Gwen laughs. "Please, Merlin. He's Arthur Pendragon. I'm just Gwen Leodegrance." Someone like Arthur couldn't possibly want a relationship with someone like her. Taking her out to drinks, yes. Taking her to see the balcony at his posh office, yes. Taking her back to his place for a night, yes. But a relationship? No.

She wasn't looking for a relationship, either. Not after the way that things had ended with Lance, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be…well, like Viv. Her friend was content with a string of men passing through her life, and though she didn't judge, Gwen wasn't comfortable with that. She didn't want a relationship but she certainly wasn't interested in a series of superficial encounters.

Her phone buzzes again and she sighs. "Good thing my brother never reads these things."

**Sorry about all this. Meet me for drinks tonight.**

She feels her heart starting to pound in her chest. "Oh my."

"Your brother?"

"No."

Merlin grabbed her phone away from her. "I'm sorry, but is that a question or a demand?"

It looks like a demand. "There's a period so I'm assuming it's not a question."

"A bit pretentious of him. For all he knows you could have other plans."

"But I don't."

"Well he doesn't know that. Are you going to go?" Merlin asks.

"Do I have a choice?"

XXX

Arthur flips through his phone. "Oh, I suppose that it wasn't a question." Then he flashes a grin at her and Gwen can't help but notice how ridiculously bright his smile is. "It worked though, didn't it?"

Yes, it had. She was sitting across from him after all. "I was surprised to hear from you."

"Why? Because of that picture?" He shrugs, "It happens."

Maybe to him. "That and…"

"And?"

"You're Arthur Pendragon," she says as though it should have been obvious. "One of the wealthiest men in the world."

He shrugs, "Well…I wouldn't say the _world_."

XXX

He kisses her under the streetlight. Gwen finds herself pulling back and she has to ask, "Why me?"

Arthur laughs. "Really? You have to ask that."

She doesn't get it. "You could have any girl that you want."

He doesn't deny it. Instead he says, "You're fun to be around, you're intelligent…you're the only girl that I want to be with."

XXX

She doesn't hear from him for days. Part of her knows that it's because he's busy running his father's company, but she still has that uncomfortable nagging feeling that he's realized that she's not nearly as interesting as he thinks she is. That he's found someone else. Someone more glamorous who actually fits into his lifestyle.

"He's going to find someone else," she tells Merlin.

"You're selling yourself short."

"We don't really look right together. Like the way that you and Freya just seem to so perfect next to each other."

Merlin shakes his head. "Have a little confidence."

XXX

She's in bed when she gets the text. And then she's out of bed and pulling on a dress. Merlin is sitting on the couch with his laptop out working on research. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was."

"What's happened?" He sounds worried.

Gwen blushes, "Arthur wants to meet for drinks."

It's not that late really, but she has an early start in the morning. "I hope you realize that you're the only person that I would get out of bed for," she says.

Arthur nods, "I know." He almost looks amused as he says, "I know why you came." She turns her face away as she blushes and he follows it up with, "it's okay."

She tells Merlin about it later and still can't quite figure out what he meant. He knows that she has feelings for him and it's okay because it's mutual…

Or he knows and it's okay because he's used to having girls falling all over him.

XXX

This time weeks go by without her hearing from him and the next thing she knows Merlin is turning his laptop towards her. "Did you see this?"

There's a picture of Arthur holding hands with a girl as they walk down the street. Gwen can't help but feel like someone's just punched her in the gut, though she tells herself it's stupid to get so worked up over it. She knew that this was going to happen. "I told you," Gwen pushes the laptop away, "he was going to find someone else."

She's in the middle of taking a sip of water when a hand lands on her shoulder. Gwaine's eyebrows have shot up into his ridiculously gorgeous hair and she doesn't have to look up to figure out who it is.

"Gwen."

"Arthur."

Gwaine stands and holds out his hand and introduces himself. Then he says, "You can have my seat."

Gwen vehemently shakes her head; she doesn't care if Arthur sees. But Gwaine just gives her his most devilish smirk before heading for the bar. She watches as he smoothly begins talking to the blonde that he'd been eyeing all throughout dinner.

Arthur sits. "You're not bothered that your boyfriend is hitting on other women?"

"We have an open relationship," she snaps. Her face flushes and she realizes that no matter how angry she is, she can't lie. "Actually, he's not my boyfriend." Far from it, really.

"Sorry I haven't called," he says. "I've been busy with work."

Right. She's sure that's the only reason.

"I was stopping here to grab dinner before heading back to the office and then I saw you. Thought I'd stop and say hello," he explains.

"Well you've done that."

He seems to take the hint because he leaves with a strained goodbye.

XXX

Arthur doesn't grovel. He doesn't send flowers in apology. Instead he sends her a text telling her to meet him for a concert.

She almost doesn't go but she's curious and when she gets there he's got a blanket and spreads it out in the grass. It's a band she hasn't heard of before but they aren't so bad. And the company isn't so bad, either.

He's out of his usual business suit and in dark jeans and a smart looking shirt and he hands her a beer. As she laughs at his stories she thinks about how she could get used to this. When she's with him, life seems so easy.

XXX

**I'm about to leave town, come meet my friends and I for drinks.**

_Can't. I'm cooking dinner. _Gwen makes a split second decision. _Why don't you stop by my flat before you leave?_

**Maybe. **

He shows up half an hour later. It's fascinating to watch him, the way that he commands a room.

Gwen's brother is there and Arthur shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you."

She can tell that Elyan is sizing him up, "You too."

Merlin asks Arthur if he wants a plate but Arthur shakes his head, "Thanks, but I've already eaten."

He sits at the table with them and when he leaves, Gwen walks him out.

"Nice place," Arthur says. "Your brother isn't quite what I was expecting."

She presumes it's because she's mentioned to Arthur that her brother apparently doesn't believe in nailing down a job and is content to find work whenever it comes around. "Yeah."

"Yeah, seems like a good guy." He sighs. "I'm so tired of working all the time."

Gwen isn't sure what to say to that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He laughs, "You know what, you should come with me sometime."

"What, to New York?"

"Why not. It's on me." He shrugs, "Well, technically my father."

Gwen contemplates the offer. She would love to travel, but… "I have to work too, you know." Working as a waitress isn't exactly her passion, but it's how she's paying her way through her nursing program.

He nods and then kisses her goodbye. "One day."

XXX

Gwen most certainly is not staring at her phone.

"What time are you supposed to meet him?"

"He should have been in a few hours ago."

Merlin clears his throat. "Why don't you text him?"

Because part of her doesn't want to. She hasn't spoken to him since he told her when he was going to be back in London. "I don't know," she says. "I don't want to feel…needy."

She doesn't hear from him for days and finally, "Sorry, I've been busy but things are starting to wind down. My place tonight?"

He greets her at the door and pours her a glass of £200 Bourbon. It's wonderful and smooth and it doesn't take long before they're heading towards his room. She stops him. "Wait," she says.

"What is it?"

"I need to know. Is there someone else? Because I don't want to do that someone, I don't want to be the other woman."

"Of course there's not." He sighs. "I mean maybe there were, but not now. You're the only one."

She doesn't believe him, not in the least. And so she makes a decision. "Arthur, I can't do this anymore."

That seems to sober him up quickly enough. "You can't be serious."

She sighs and starts to collect her things. "I'm not going to keep doing this…whatever this is."

"At least stay the night."

"No thank you. I'm not going to be some mistress who ends up splashed all over the internet. I have morals." She grabs her purse, "Besides, I have more respect for myself than this."

He grabs her by the arm. "Wait. What do you want me to do, tell me and I'll do it."

He's serious, she realizes. "I want you to decide what you want. I want you to grow up." She pulls away from him and heads towards the front door.

XXX

Her shift at the restaurant had been a slow one but she's still exhausted when she gets home. When she arrives, Merlin gives her a look and hastily brushes past her as he calls back, "Don't be angry!"

She's confused at first, until she sees Arthur stand from the couch. He sets a small box down on the table and her eyes widen. This cannot be happening. "What is that?"

"Listen, Gwen—"

The only thing that she can concentrate on is the box. "If that's what I think it is, then you've gone completely mental."

Arthur sighs and flips it open. A rather large diamond is twinkling at her and she takes a step back. "You've completely lost it, Arthur. We've barely been on any real dates and—"

"Can I please talk now?" he breaks in.

She clamps her mouth shut even though there are a million other things that she would like to say to him.

"Thank you," he clears his throat. "What I was going to say," he gives her a pointed looks, "Is that I'm not asking that we get married tomorrow or even in a year." He takes her hands in his, "The thing is, I know that you're the woman that I'm going to marry. You were the one who asked me to decide what it is that I want...and that's you. If this is the only way that I can prove it to you, then so be it."

Gwen is speechless. When she finally finds her voice she asks, "What about that girl that you've been seen around with?"

"You mean Elena?"

She nods.

"That was a PR stunt that our fathers' orchestrated."

While she isn't exactly pleased with the answer she decides to take it. "And the others?"

He shrugs, "I can't change that, we weren't exactly exclusive in the beginning. I can tell you that I haven't been with anyone else since I took you to that concert and I can promise you that you'll be the only one from now on." He seems to consider what he's just said and adds, "Provided you'll have me, that is. You still haven't given me an answer."

XXX

Viv is staring at her hand like she's grown an extra finger. Complete and utter disbelief. It catches the light filtering through the window of the coffee shop and Vivian sits back. "That thing is the practically the size of a planet. Put it away before it blinds someone."

Gwen tucks her hand away from view. "Thanks."

There's a moment of silence and then a maniacal grins spreads across Vivian's face. "My friend is getting married!" She squeals.

"Viv! Shush, we're trying to keep it quiet, at least for now. The wedding isn't happening anytime soon."

"Oh come on Gwen, just a little excitement. This is wonderful!"

Gwen can't help but smile.

XXX

"We don't have to go," Arthur insists.

She really wishes that she could accept that. "Yes, we do." Unfortunately she knows that they have to somehow retain a peaceful coexistence with the elder Pendragon. Which, unfortunately, means attending the Pendragon Christmas Party.

"Really, Gwen, I understand if you don't want to attend."

She doesn't _want_ to attend. But she knows that underneath their complicated relationship, Uther really does love his son, just as Arthur loves his father. "We're going."

She's listening patiently as Uther underhandedly criticizes her. She's not going to win him over, she's tried, and so the best thing to do is to drink another glass of champagne and wait it out.

It's Morgana who finally rescues her. "Just ignore him," she whispers in her ear.

Once they're out of Uther's line of sight, Gwen slumps her shoulders. "It never gets any easier."

"No, it doesn't," Morgana says sympathetically. "I see you went with my fashion advice, you look stunning."

"Thanks," Gwen smiles. "You do too." No surprise there. Arthur's sister was always flawless.

"I know this probably isn't worth much," Morgana lays a hand on her arm. "But you're the only one of my brother's girlfriend's that I've actually liked."

XXX

Their wedding is larger than she would like it to be but it's a compromise with Arthur. "It's what my father would have wanted," he says. She doesn't point out that the wedding his father would have wanted did not include her. She definitely does not bring up the fact that Uther Pendragon had essentially called her a money grubbing harlot and offered her a large sum of money to leave his son. Instead she simply smiles and says, "I'm sure he would have loved it."

They spend a whole wonderful twelve days in the Maldives for their honeymoon. When they're forced to return to reality, Gwen is quickly struck with just how married life is not at all what she had been expecting. She hardly ever sees her husband. And when she does they're usually both tired and grumpy and things quickly escalate into an argument.

Something needs to happen.

He's asleep when she gets home from her shift at the hospital and she shakes him awake.

"What time is it?" he mumbles.

"Late, or early, however you want to look at it" she says. "Arthur."

"Hmm?"

"Remember back when we were dating when you suggested I come to New York with you?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't you have a trip coming up?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I join you?"

He sits up and squints at her in the dark. "What about your work?"

"I think that I can rearrange things."

He grabs her around the waist and flips her onto the bed. "Of course you can come with me." He kisses her.

"Will there be more of this?" she asks.

"Well, obviously."

XXX

Merlin is looking at her like he doesn't understand why she's so worked up. "It's a good thing, though. Isn't it?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"You should probably be asking Arthur this and not me." He narrows his eyes. "Arthur doesn't know, does he. And when he finds out that you've told me about it before him, he's going to kill us."

"What if he's not excited about it? He's so busy, I just don't see how this is something that he would want."

"You mean you've never talked about it before?"

"We did, sort of. Once. It wasn't really clear."

"You need to tell him."

XXX

She tells him at the most inopportune moment. She's wearing a slinky purple dress that he'd bought her and they're on the way to one of his company's events and he's asking her a question about something completely unrelated and she answers with, "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

His first reaction is to get very quiet. "A baby. We're going to be parents."

"Yes," she says hesitantly.

"Gwen," he says.

"Yes?"

The look on his face says it all but he makes it clear with, "I think this is the happiest moment of my life."

XXX

She can't stand it. She can't stand his expensive business suit. And his expensive watch. And his brilliant smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," Arthur leans over and kisses her forehead, "I love you."

"Well I absolutely hate you." She's steaming with rage.

"You don't hate me."

"I do," she insists, "I hate everything about you and I don't know why we ever got married and I-" He's laughing at her. Actually laughing. "Are you not listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm listening all right."

She hates his laugh. And so she picks up the pillow and throws it at him. His laughter dies down and he reaches out a hand to touch her and she pulls back. "Don't touch me."

"Okay," he stands up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Clearly you don't want me around at the moment."

The rage turns to heavy guilt and panic. "I didn't mean it, Arthur," she's sobbing now. "Please don't leave."

He sits down again and she curls up against him. "I didn't mean any of it," she mumbles.

He wraps his arms around her. "I know."

She really hates the hormones.

XXX

Merlin is with her. Arthur is nowhere to be found. "Where is he? He has to be here."

Her friend takes her hand. "I've just spoken with him; he's on his way from the airport."

Of course this would happen. "But he's coming, right?"

"He'll be here soon, don't worry about it."

XXX

"This," Arthur says as he holds their daughter in his arms. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Gwen watches them for a moment; she never thought that she could feel so many things at once. Never thought when she first met Arthur Pendragon that this would be her future. "Mine too."


End file.
